Tobi Orisinil
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Tobi punya hubungan sama dewa Jashin? Terus, apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Pacaran?*plak* Bapak-anak? Atau apa? Ingin tau, cekidot aja di dalem. Warning : gajebo, abal, amatiran, bikin sarap kalo dibaca.


**DISCLAIMER : Kishi senpai (?)**

**WARNING : Full OOC, jayusss, lebe banget, abal, karya dari seorang amatiran hohoho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ceritanya Jyuubi udah modar, dikalahin sama Naruto cs. Terus Tobi kepepet kebingungan, dan jadinya gini dehhh...

"Hosh..hosh, busettt. Ngalahin Jyuubi lama banget cuy" Gumam Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Iya bener. Masa butuh waktu 1 bulan *whatzz?* baru bisa modarin tuh makhluk gajebo" Sambung Kakashi.

"Gimana gak lama? Wong Jyuubinya aja suruh duel gak berani. Kita berempat suruh ngejar-ngejar terus sampe dapet. Sampe ngelilingin asia, afrika, eropa, amerika, australia, terus nyampe jepang lagi. Tapi gapapa, lumayan buat ngelatih semangat masa muda gue, hahahaha!" Cerocos Gai panjang lebar tinggi rendah (?), disertai tawa laknatnya.

"Yo Jyuubi udah ko'id yo, asyik-asyik. Udah modar yo-yo-yo" Bee ngerap kaya orang mau beli yoyo.

"Btw eniwe in de baswe, si topeng monyet itu kemana sih?" Tanya Naruto disertai bahasa inggris yang belepotan.

"Topeng monyet sapa tuh Nar?" Kakashi keheranan.

"Ya Tobi lah! Siapa lagi?" Sahut Naruto kesel dengan otak Kakashi yang pentium 1 itu *chidored nagashed*.

Tiba-tiba kedengeran bunyi...

ZZZ...GROKKK...ZZZ...GROKKK...

"Bunyi apaan ntuh?" Tanya Gai celingak celinguk kaya monyet ditulup.

Keempat beruk sekawan itu *geplaked* muter-muter nyariin asal suara.

Dan akhirnya...

OLALA! BRAVO!

Ternyata Tobi yang dicariin dari tadi sekarang lagi enak-enaknya ngorok di pinggir kali.

"Sini biar gue kagetin ya..." Terbesit ide jail di otak Naruto.

"UJAN WOYYY! JEMURANNYA BELUM DIANGKAT WOYYY!"

Dan reaksi Tobi...

"Eh jemuran..eh diangkat..eh kaget-kaget" Tobi ternyata punya latah bro wakakakak.

Seketika Naru-Kaka-Bee-Gai langsung ngakak guling-guling. Sampe-sampe Bee salto di tkp (?).

"Anjrittt pecirittt loe pada ya! Tobi lagi asik-asik bobo malah dikagetin" Tobi misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Makanya jangan ngorok terus yo, nanti loe lama-lama bosok yo" Lama-lama Bee bakalan nyaingin Deidara dengan 'yo'nya nih (Di neraka jahanam, Deidara njungkel di tampong dewa Jashin).

"Lho, kok loe berempat ada disini? Bukannya kalian lagi duel ngelawan piaraan gue (baca : Jyuubi)?" Tanya Tobi heran.

"Udah ko'id begok! Hayo, sekarang tinggal loe doang. Mau ngaksi apa lagi loe?" Kakashi manas-manasin Tobi.

"Udah, ngaku kalah aja. Percuma aja loe mau ngeles bolak-balik. Jurus mollen tsukiyaki loe gak bakalan bisa di tampilin" Ujar Gai sinis.

All minus Gai : ?

PLAKKK!

"Mugen tsukiyomi dudul! Enak aja loe nyamain jurus kebanggaan gue sama nama makanan gak nggenah kaya gitu" Protes Tobi setelah sukses nggeplak kepala mangkok milik Gai *kaciann deh loe*.

"Loe mau ngapa lagi hah? Jurus-jurus loe udah abis semua. Mending loe ngaku kalah aja Tob. Lagian mollen tsuki ehh mugen tsukiyomi loe gak bisa digunain kalo gak ada piaraan gaje loe itu" Sahut Naruto hampir aja kelepasan.

"Mending ngaku aja loe yo, daripada loe makin ternista yo" Kalo diperhatiin, Bee malah kaya radio konslet ya? *dibekep tentakel amis*

Tiba-tiba Tobi mundur beberapa langkah. Sontak Naruto cs langsung bersiap-siap ngadepin kemungkinan terburuk *halah, sok serius bahasanya*.

"Tobi..." Kata-kata Tobi terputus.

Naru-Kaka-Bee-Gai : "Yaaa?"

"Tobi..."

Naru-Kaka-Bee-Gai : "Yaaaaa?"

"Tobi..."

Naru-Kaka-Bee-Gai : "Cepetan begokkk!"

"Tobi ngaku kalah"

JEGERRR!

JEGERRR!

JEGERRR!

Tiba-tiba setelah Tobi ngungkapin uneg-unegnya, terdengar bunyi gledek 3 kali yang kerasnya naudjubileh. Setelah author telusuri, ternyata itu adalah efek dari dewa Jashin yang kepleset dan njungkir gulung-gulung. Poor you DJ *awww, author ikutan disamber*.

Naru-Kaka-Bee-Gai : "Hahhh? Yang boneng loe?"

Naruto kejang-kejang di tkp, Kakashi mendadak napsu bokepnya turun drastis, Gai melongo lebar banget sampe-sampe mulutnya kemasukan kecoa madagaskar, dan yang paling parah si Bee sampe e'ek di celana *hueksss*.

Tanpa di duga, di nyana, di tanya, di prediksi, di...dll dst dsb sosok Antagonis sentral yang jahatnya banget-nget-nget dan gengsinya selangit-ngit-ngit kaya Tobi tiba-tiba aja menyerah tanpa perlawanan sodara-sodara!

"Jujur Tobi udah bosen dengan semua ini. Tobi udah muak, mual, mau muntah atas semua takdir yang harus Tobi jalani. Oh Kami-sama, apa kesalahan Tobi"? Tiba-tiba aja Tobi memperlihatkan bakat aktingnya yang terpendam ke beruk sekawan itu.

"Udah gak usah banyak cincong. Cepet buka topeng loe itu. Kita semua, bahkan seluruh Naruto fans udah ngebet banget pengin ngeliat tampang orisinil di balik topeng buluk loe itu" Perintah Kakashi.

"Sampe-sampe di situs yang namanya penpiksien, banyak author yang ngebikin di cerita mereka loe itu Madara lah, Obito lah, Yagura lah, ini lah itu lah. Cepet buka topeng loe!" Gai mulai naik esmosinya.

"Oke, tapi loe siap-siap aja ya. Jangan kaget, jantungan, apalagi sampe ngepens mendadak sama tampang Tobi" Ucap Tobi rada narsis.

"Jangan banyak bacot yo, ntar muka loe kaya codot yo" Bee ngerap plus nyindir.

Sontak saja Naru-Kaka-Bee-Gai langsung menyiapkan segala sesuatunya buat ngeliat tampang asli Tobi secara live. Naruto udah mbawa kamera beresolusi 50 MPnya buat ngabadiin momen paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh Naruto fans ini. Kakashi udah najemin sharingannya baek-baek buat ngamati seluk beluk muka asli Tobi nantinya. Gai masang pose ibu-ibu yang cemas nungguin anaknya pulang dari perang *silahkan bayangin sendiri posenya hoho*. Dan Bee udah nyiapin pulpen sama buku notesnya buat ngebikin lirik rap yang nantinya diinspirasi dari wajah asli Tobi.

"Dalam hitungan detik Tobi akan mbuka topeng loli ini. Hitung bareng-bareng ya" Kaya ulang taun aja loe Tob.

SATU...

DUA...

TI...

TIG...

TIGGG...

TIGGGAAA...

"Halo semuanya! Kalian tau kan siapa gue?"

JEGERRR!

JEGERRR!

JEGERRR!

Lagi-lagi suara gledek berkumandang dari angkasa raya. Ternyata oh ternyata, itu adalah efek dari dewa Jashin yang lagi latian kayang *author disambit DJ*.

Naruto : "WHATZZZ? DEEE? FAKKK?" (Kamera yang Naruto pegang pecah mendadak, disertai kejang-kejang dahsyat yang dialami oleh Naruto)

Kakashi : "Oh My Jashin?" (Kakashi matanya juling disertai mulut berbusa)

Gai : "Ini bener-bener...semangat masa muda. FIREEE!" (Yang lainnya lemes, Gai malah semangat 45)

Bee : "Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo" (Rapnya amburadul dikarenakan peristiwa ini)

"Hai..." Ucap sosok itu.

Naru-Kaka-Bee-Gai : "**OM TEUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIII**?"

"Biasa aja kaleee. Gak pake kuah ya ngomongnya, soalnya di tempat gue kuah ramen banyak tuh"

Benar-benar astaganagabonar! Sosok yang identitasnya dirahasiain selama ratusan chapter, di prediksi mati-matian sama Naruto freak (sampe-sampe pernah ada yang berantem di dumay gara-gara beda pendapat masalah sosok Tobi loh), di nistain di penpiksien, ternyata oh ternyata dia adalah...

"Teuchi-kun yang ganteng nan sekseh" Ucap sosok orisinil Tobi a.k.a Teuchi dengan lebenya.

"I..ini gak mi..mimpi kan? Kakashi sensei, tolong tempeleng gue biar gue bisa sadar dari mimpi ini" Ucap Naruto gak kalah lebe.

SPLAKKKKK!

"Wadawww! Kenapa nempelengnya keras banget sih?" Protes Naruto gak terima.

"Lha, katanya suruh di tempeleng. Kalo gak keras ya gak mantep lho Nar" Kakashi main alesan segala. Padahal dalem atinya udah puas banget bisa nempeleng anak didiknya yang rada-rada maniak itu.

"Kok bisa ya om Teuchi sosok Tobi yang sebenernya?" Tanya Gai terheran-heran.

"Muka asli Tobi ternyata gaje abis yo" Bee malah nyindir muka asli Tobi.

"Tapi kenapa Teuchi-san milih jadi Tobi? Kok gak kepengin jadi Kakashi?" Ucap Kakashi dengan kebegoannya.

"Dasar bego loe Kas! Kalo om Teuchi jadi loe, lah loe mau jadi siapa?" Gai sengaja menggunakan momen ini buat ngebikin imej Kakashi jadi makin begok. Secara, rival gitu lohhh.

"O iya ya" Kakashi cuma garuk-garuk ketek (?).

"Terus, gimana ceritanya sih bisa-bisanya om Teuchi jadi sosok Tobi yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas.

"Gini nih ceritanya. Ayo, kalian berempat duduk manis buat ndengerin cerita om"

Dan beruk sekawan a.k.a Naru-Kaka-Bee-Gai langsung duduk manis melingker di deket Tobi *plakk* eh Teuchi.

**PLESBEK MODE ON :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks..hiks..huweee"

Lho, siapa itu yang nangis?

"Hiks..hiks, warung ramen gue ancur di obrak abrik premannn"

Owalah, yang nangis ternyata Teuchi toh. Teuchi dulunya masih cukup muda, baru ngerintis usaha warung ramennya di pinggir hutan *lho?*. Dia idup nistaaa banget. Anaknya, Ayame baru berusia 3 bulan. Istrinya ko'id pas ngelahirin Ayame.

Masih mending ko'id ninggalin warisan bejibun. Nah ini? Udah ko'id, yang ditinggalin utang puluhan jut ryo lagi *malangnya dikau wahai Teuchi*.

Udah gitu keapesan om Teuchi nambah lagi. Gara-gara gak mbayar retribusi pungli berkali-kali, akhirnya warung ramennya di obrak abrik sama tiga preman. Ciri-ciri preman itu yang pertama tubuhnya biru semua terus baunya amis banget, yang kedua pake cadar kaya onta arab, dan yang ketiga pake tindik di seluruh wajah *gak usah dijelasin pasti readers tau siapa mereka*.

Ya jelas gak bisa mbayar retribusi pungli lah. Wong Teuchi ndiriin warung ramennya di pinggiran hutan belantara. Beruk aja kalo punya duit pasti ogah makan di kedai ramen om Teuchi.

"Hiks..hiks..betapa malangnya nasib hamba ini. Udah miskin, lembek, nggak jentel, udik, jelek, idup lagi" Teuchi ngabsen satu per satu keburukan yang emang udah jadi anugrah buatnya itu *author disiram kuah ramen*.

"Wahai kami-sama..." Wajah Teuchi mengadah ke langit-langit warungnya yang banyak jaring laba-labanya.

"Kalo loe emang peduli sama hamba, tolong hamba sekarang juga..." Lanjutnya dengan nada amattt memelas.

Di langit, terlihat sesosok makhluk yang lagi naik sapu terbang. Badannya gedhe, item, brewokan, berotot, dan gak lupa tampangnya 11:12 sama gerandong.

Dialah sosok dewa kesayangan kita semua, DJ alias dewa Jashin *ohohoho*.

Tiba-tiba aja sapu terbangnya geal-geol gak karuan ketiup angin. Dan dalam hitungan detik, sang DJ sukses njungkel ke bumi.

GRUSSAAKKK GEDEEBBUMMMMM

"Ujubusettt, suara apaan ntuh?" Ujar Teuchi penasaran.

Dia langsung menghampiri asal suara itu, yang kurang lebih berasal dari belakang gubuk reyotnya itu.

"OMG? Ada alien nyangkut di pohon?" Teriaknya selepas ngeliat ada sesosok makhluk tinggi besar item yang kita udah tau siapa dia sebenernya. Dialah dewa Jashin *author dikutuk DJ*.

"Bantuin gue turun woy! Cepetan begokkk!" Sang DJ marah-marah ke Teuchi.

"I..iya iya"

Kemudian Teuchi mengambil bambu yang panjang, yang biasanya ia gunain buat nyolong mangga ketika kecil dulu.

Teuchi lalu menyodok sang dewa abal dengan kekuatan full, dan sukses ngebuat DJ turun dari singgahsananya (pohon maksudnya).

"Uweleh-weleh, dimana nih gue sekarang?" Kata DJ celingak-celinguk bingung.

Teuchi rada gemeter ngeliat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Gimana nggak gemeter coba? Udah gedhe, tinggi, item, brewokan, mukanya kaya gerandong, bertanduk, pake aksesoris gak nggenah lagi *author dimutilasi DJ*.

"Si..siapa l..loe?" Teuchi ngomong tergagap-gagap saking takutnya.

"Kenalin, nama gue dewa Jashin. Tapi banyak fans yang nyingkat nama gue jadi DJ. Gue adalah seorang dewa, HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!" Cerocos DJ diikuti tawanya yang menggelegar.

'Duilee, ini dewa atau orang gila?' Batin Teuchi nista.

"Btw, kenapa loe bisa nyangkut di pohon gitu dewa Jashin?" Tanya Teuchi.

"Gak tau nih sapu terbang gue. Gue lagi menjelajah nyari pengikut setia, tiba-tiba aja sapu gue geal geol kena angin. Dan akhirnya, gitcu dwehhh" Ujar DJ dengan lebenya.

"Daripada kita ngobrol disini, mendingan kita ngobrolnya di dalem aja. Sambil makan ramen bikinan gue" Ajak Teuchi ramah.

"Wokeh, kebetulan gue udah laper nih" Sahut DJ dengan tampang rakusnya.

Sesampainya di dalem, DJ langsung makan ramen dengan buasnya. Sampe-sampe, 30 mangkok abis disikatnya. Wuidih, Naruto bisa kalah saing tuh?

'Waduh, gimana nih ya. Dewa gaje ini udah ngehabisin 30 mangkok lagi. Gue ragu dia bisa bayar semua ini' Batin Teuchi was-was.

"Emm..DJ. Total semuanya 3000 ryo" Ucap Teuchi lirih.

"3000 ryo? Mahal amat? Mending gini aja..." Kata-kata DJ terputus disertai aura serius.

Teuchi udah panik banget dalem hatinya. Jangan-jangan dewa abal ini mau nyiksa gue, kalo gak mau menggal kepala gue, atau mau numbalin gue, jangan-jangan mau mutilasi gue, bla bla bla bla bla (Dan segala unsur gore rate M lainnya)

"Mending loe minta satu hal ke gue. Apapun sanggup gue kabulin"

Dan mendadak perasaan om Teuchi yang tadinya parno setengah mati, kini berubah jadi berbunga-bunga setengah idup (?).

"SUERRR?" Jerit Teuchi.

"Tek ewer-ewer dah" Jawab DJ sambil membentuk peace.

"SUERRR?" Lagi-lagi Teuchi njerit heboh.

"Tek ewer-ewer"

"SUERRR?"

"IYA BUDEKKK! Jangan banyak bacot. Udah, langsung aja apa keinginan loe sekarang?" DJ mulai gak sabaran.

'Gue kepengin banget jadi orang terkuat yang pernah ada. Iya bener, jadi shinobi paling jos pokoknya. Biar gue gak dipalakin preman lagi, dan bisa idup kaya raya juga' Teuchi mbayang-mbayang sambil cengar-cengir sendiri kaya orgil.

"Oke, gue kepengin dewa Jashin ngerubah gue jadi shinobi paling kuat!" Seru Teuchi semangat banget.

"Sip. Siap-siap aja ya nerima kekuatan segedhe gunung dari gue. Sim salabim abra kedabra, hom pim pah alaihum gambreng, nek Chiyo pake baju rombeng, BWAHHH!" Sontak saja DJ menyembur wajah Teuchi dengan kuah alami a.k.a jigongnya yang baunya ngelebihin comberan *digetok DJ*.

Tiba-tiba aja, tubuh Teuchi dipenuhi oleh chakra yang luar binasa. Sampe-sampe dia megang gelas aja, gelasnya pecah akibat lonjakan enerji dari tubuhnya itu.

"Dan satu lagi, ini gue mau kasih suvenir keren buat loe biar loe makin kuat" DJ mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan setelah diperlihatkan benda itu ternyata adalah bola mata!

"Apaan ntuh? Buat apa loe ngasih mata jelek bin menjijikan itu ke gue?" Teuchi bertanya keheranan.

"Sini gue pasang mata sharingan ini ke rongga mata loe. Dijamin, power loe makin dahsyat dah" DJ mendekati Teuchi buat masang tuh bola mata.

"L..loe mau ngapain gue? Ja..jangan sodomi gue. Gue masih normal"

PLAKKK!

"Sapa yang mau nyodomi loe begokkk! Gue cuma mau naruh nih sharingan ke rongga mata loe" DJ ngomel-ngomel gaje.

"Terus, loe mau nyongkel mata gue gitu?" Badan Teuchi udah gemeter.

"Yoi lah" Jawab DJ enteng.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!"

Jeritan kesakitan Teuchi membahana sampe ke penjuru lima negara ninja. Sampe-sampe hokage pada masa itu, Sarutobi muda yang lagi asik boker di empang langsung kecebur dan sukses berenang bersama hasil produksinya itu *tau kan apa?*.

"Udah ya, gue mau pergi dulu. Gue mau njenguk hamba setia gue yang lagi sakit di Yugakure *tau kan siapa?*" DJ siap-siap terbang dengan sapu ajaibnya itu.

Dan setelah kejadian aneh bin ajaib ini, dimulailah perjalanan karir seorang shinobi penuh tipu muslihat dan kepalsuan bernama Tobi. Nama Tobi dipake oleh Teuchi ketika tak sengaja dia sedang bermain pengulangan kata 'Obito' yang berbunyi obi to obi to bi to bi dan menjadi Tobi *kurang kerjaan amat yak?*. Topeng oranye spiral terinspirasi oleh makanan bernama Naruto *nama makanan sungguhan loh* yang berbentuk spiral muter-muter melingker itu, yang sering ia sajikan bersama ramennya. Dan tentang rambut Tobi yang jebrik-jebrik item itu adalah wig. Dan kenapa sharingannya bisa menghilang ketika ia sedang menjadi penjual ramen? Ternyata oh ternyata om Teuchi gak mau ngebocorin rahasia ini. Jadi, sorry yah readers *author digebukin readers*.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLESBEK MODE OFF**

"Gimana, udah jelas belom?" Tanya Teuchi ke beruk sekawan.

Dan beruk sekawan cuma bisa manggut-manggut gaje.

"Udah ya, gue mau pergi dulu nih. Jam seginian pelanggan setia ramen gue pasti udah pada antri" Teuchi yang kini telah menjadi Tobi kembali, langsung naik ke getek yang udah terparkir di pinggir kali.

"Bye-bye all! Ai lap yu pull!" Tobi dari jauh melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil naik getek mengarungi kali.

"Udahan nyok, kita pulang sekarang" Saran Kakashi, dan diikuti oleh Naruto, Bee, dan Gai.

Lho, kalo gitu kapan Tobi dikalahin?

Kapan manga Naruto tamat?

Hanya DJ yang tau.

**-TAMAT DENGAN GAJENYA-**

**Ampuni author yang masih amatiran ini karena telah berani ngacak-acak alur cerita Naruto *sujud-sujud ke arah readers*. Bagi yang pengin kasih saran, kritik, ataupun flame. Silahkan klik tulisan REVIEW di bawah ini. Makasih udah mbaca fic ini :-) .**


End file.
